Lenka no Kokoro
by LucyHinata
Summary: Lenka loves Rinto, her twin brother. Rinto had a girlfriend named Miku. But, how about Rinto's reaction when he see Lenka and Kaito together? / Warning: Bad grammar /


Yay, i'm back with second fanfiction. But this is an english fanfiction._. I'm so sorry. Just enjoy it~~

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID**

* * *

**Lenka's POV **

Yeah, it's me. Kagamine Lenka. I have my own twin brother, Kagamine Rinto. And there he is with his lover, Hatsune Miku. I think he loves her very much. He willing to do anything for her. Both of us were really close. But, it was before he has Miku as his lover. Nobody know this even Rin, my bestfriend. But, i love Rinto with my life. Isn't it strange? I love my own twin brother. He never knows this. He doesn't care about my feeling, either. Now, i just have to look for him from far away. Again. I always have a heartache when i see him with Miku. Oh i wish i never knew him before...

"Rintooo~" she said it with cheerful tone. Rinto looked at her and smile. His smile... Yeah i love it very much. I wish that his smile was for me.

"What is it, Miku-chan? Do you need something?" he smiled brightly at her. A smile that has changed my world.

"Nothing. Hehe~ i just wanted to call you just now.". I have to admit that she is very cute. Even more, more and more cuter than me. She is very beautiful with her long turquoise pigtails as her hair style. She can't compared to me. I have long yellow blonde hair until my waist. I always makes ponytails as my hairstyle. We both like earth and sky if they compared.

"You're beautiful, Miku. Just like usual." Rinto chuckled as he held Miku's hand. Miku's face are all red. She even cuter than before. I see Rinto is blushing too. They both are a match. I can feel my tears are forcing to come out from my eyes..

"Lenka..." someone called and tapped my shoulder from behind. It's Rin. And Len, her boyfriend.

"Eh, yeah? What's the matter, Rin?" i said it while erase my tears.

"Are you okay? You almost cry. What happen? What did Rinto do to you? I will kill him if he hurt you again. Now tell me what did he do to you. Let me know, Lenka. I'm your bestfriend. Remember?" Rin is forcing me to tell her what Rinto did to me. No, he didn't do anything. She can't blame him. And yeah, we can't blame him. I can't blame him for make me love him. Rin can't blame him for make me cry. Because he never did anything...

"Lenka-chan..." someone opened my room slowly.

"Rinto? Why?" i said surprisingly. I didn't expect he will come to my room. It's already 6 months since he came to my room.

"I... I... I'm having a conflict with Miku..." he said sadly. And my heart hurted a little bit again.

"Eh.. Why?". I was holding my tears from come out from my eyes when he said like that sadly. I wonder how much he likes that Miku girl. Can i stop loving him now?

"Um... She said she had a meeting with school organizer and i went to wait for her," wow. He was so kind to Miku. I wonder if he wanted to do the same for me, "after that, i saw her with Gakupo were kissing each other right before my eyes."

_"And why didn't you angry, Rinto?"_ i thought.

"And i want to believe her more than anything." yeah. That's enough. He is her lover and they have to believe in each other. Why did i have a stupid thought before?

"Okay then... Just let her know about your feeling and let her explain too." i faked a smile.

"Ah, alright then. Thank you, Lenka-chan!" Rinto hugged me before he left from my bedroom. I sighed. I'm blushing all red on my face. My heart can't stop beating fast. Yeah, i can't be wrong. This called love. Can i hope a little bit more? I know i can't. I never had a chance since he had Miku as her girlfriend...

**Lenka's POV END**

**Rinto's POV**

"And i want to believe her more than anything." well. That's right. I have a girlfriend named Miku. I love her very much. More than anything.

"Okay then... Just let her know about your feeling and let her explain too." Lenka-chan just gave me some advices. Err... Wait a minute. Why did Lenka-chan's smile seems sad? Is she okay? Well, i can't lie. Since she is my twin sister, i was a little bit worried back there. I think it's already 6 months since i came to this room. Ah... Really miss this scent of banana from her. I looked again around her room. I spotted a photo sticker with Lenka-chan and Kaito inside. Wait. Kaito? What is their relationship? Hey. Enough. I can't be jealous, right? I already have Miku, after all.

"Ah, alright then. Thank you, Lenka-chan!" i hugged her. Well, i miss her scent very much. Ngg... Argh, why is she so damn cute today with her pajamas with banana pictures there and her ponytails? With her red face. Oh my God, can You stop the time now? Ah alright, back to reality. I broke the hug. And why can't my heart stop beating like this? Err, it's hard to breathing now. I can feel my face all hot. Right. I have to go out before the things get worse. But, before i really go out from this room, i think i would like to see her lips before... WAIT. Why did i have a thought like that? But, i can't hold it. I see her lips just for a minute. It looks sweet... I wanna try... NO! ENOUGH! I will go out. Yeah, i'm going out from her room.

"Lenka-chan!" ah seems someone is calling my sister's name. I wonder who is it.

"Eh? Kaito-kun? What's the matter with me?" oh i see. That Kaito guy again. What's the problem with him? And why is Lenka-chan smiling at him? Not that sweet smile... Damn. And why is she blushing a bit? Don't meet him with that cute face of yours, Lenka-chan. Just please.

"I want to... Erm... Well..." he acted strange. Wait. Is he shy? Well, i think he loves Lenka. That damn guy.

"What is it, Kaito?" wait. Lenka is touching his forehead? For what?

"Eh? Lenka-chan? What's wrong?". Tch. That innocent face...

"I just thought that you were acting strange. Are you sick or hurt anywhere?" Lenka-chan really seems worried. Ergh... Can i kill myself now?

"Rinto-kun!" fine. I heard someone called my name. Just not now, please. I'm feeling something romantic will be around them soon.

"Rinto-kun!~~" fine. I can't take it anymore.

"What is it? Can't you just stop disturbing me now?" without realized it, i shouted at Miku. Wait. Miku? Why didn't i know her voice? I should have known it well.

"W-What were you just saying? Fine! We're end!" WAIT, WHAT? END?! I ran after her. She just went towards school backyard. Wait? Why is she going here? Hey, isn't it Gakupo? Why is he here?

"Eh, did you follow me?" Miku asked nervously. And now, i can't hold my angry face.

"What did you do with Gakupo? Are you two a lover?" Gakupo made an evilish smirk on his face.

"What if i say yes?" Gakupo kissed Miku on her cheek.

"Hn, stop it, Gaku-nii!" i'm sure she moaned just now.

"Alright. How about here?" he kissed Miku on her lips.

"Stop hurt Rinto's heart, stupid!" And i was sure i heard Lenka's voice just now. Eh? Lenka? Why is she here? I'm turning my head to her spot. Her face is full of angry expression.

"Len...ka?" i asked worriedly.

"Shut up, you, stupid!" Lenka screamed at me.

"Ah, you such a sweet little girl~ will you play with me?" Gakupo walked slowly towards her.

"NO! Don't come over here!" Lenka cried angrily. I hate that expression of fear on her face.

"Gakupo, stop it or you will hurt yourself." i said angrily. Very angry. I don't know why i should angry because of that. I just hate it.

"Araa~ are you protecting your cute little twin sister? Or should i say _your lover_?" i can feel my face are heating.

"I will kill you, stupid." a voice came from the other direction. It's Kaito. Why is he here?

"Kaito?" Lenka seems relieved. Okay, damn.

"Lenka, are you okay?" he said it while punch Gakupo's face.

"Yeah i'm okay. Concentrate with your fight, _baka!_" Lenka laughed hard when she saw Kaito showed his two thumbs up. Why is my heart aching like this?

"After this fight, i want you to kiss me on my lips. Is it okay, Lenka-chan?" he said it with laughter. And Gakupo just hit by his third punch. I wonder how it feels.

"Okay, just do what you want. You deserved it, _baKaito_." she laughed. And i can feel my heart is beating fast. And all i want to do now is punch that Kaito guy right on his face. Ugh. So stupid of me. Now, i just realized that i love Lenka. Not as my twin sister. But as a woman. As a lover. And now, she has a relationship with that Kaito guy? I wish i never had Miku as my girlfriend. I want her and only her. I just realized it... Stupid... I laughed at myself. I deserved it...

**Rinto's POV end**

**Kaito's POV**

Hey. I love that laugh from Lenka-chan. It always makes her so cute. By the way, i'm her only male bestfriend. You asked why? Because i like her. Very much until i realized that she loves her own twin brother, Rinto. So stupid of him. Lenka-chan is cute. We were always joke all together with Rin and Len. And the three of us already knew about Lenka-chan's feeling towards Rinto although she never told us before. We are her bestfriends. She could hide her feeling from us. But we could sense her feeling too.

And just now, when she told me that she would kiss me after this rubbish fight with weak guy, Gakupo. Hey, i don't proud at myself. I'm mastering Karate, you know? While Miku already escaped, Rinto is silent there and Lenka is cheering for me. I knew she was kidding when she said she would kiss me. I knew it from start that she only wanted to give her first kiss to Rinto. No other person except him. Lenka is cheering for me. But i see it. I see her smile and laugh still not perfect. It seems sad a little bit. And it makes me angry even more at Gakupo, Rinto even at myself. My punches to Gakupo get harder than before. Okay. It's enough. My last punch was success to make him unconscious. Now i want to tease Lenka-chan a bit.

"Lenka-chan~ where is the kiss?" i smirked at her while draw my body closer to her.

"H-hey, wait a minute, Kaito." her face are all red. She is blushing. I love it.

"Don't you two remember that i'm still over here?" it's Rinto with jealousy tone. Wait. Jealousy? Is he jealous? I looked at him. And yeah. He is jealous. Stupid guy.

"Why? Are you jealous?" i smirked an evilish grin. And i can see Rinto (and Lenka of course) are all red on their face.

"No, no, you're wrong!" Rinto said with an angry expression on his face. And now i can see Lenka is crying. What a stupid person.

**Kaito's POV end**

**Normal POV**

Lenka seems sad. She is smiling but everyone there know she is sad by look at her tears that are flowing over her face.

"Lenka? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Rinto walked slowly towards her.

"NO! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rinto froze at his place.

"Lenka-chan... Calm down... I'm here for you." Kaito gave Rinto a death glare.

"You. Are. Mean. Rinto" Lenka seems so angry.

"What did i do?" Rinto is angry. Angry at himself for making Lenka cry.

"You. I love you more than any twin sister could. I love you as a man. Don't you ever realize it? No! You didn't. Ever." Kaito is hugging Lenka and comforting her while Rinto is feeling surprised of Lenka's confession.

"Ara araa... Stop it, Lenka... You know that i never like to see you cry, right? Kaito said comforting her. He slowly put his hand on her hair and patted her head to make her stop crying.

"Damn. Stop it!" Rinto ran to Kaito and Lenka's direction and pulled Lenka from Kaito's arm and hugged her for himself.

"Eh? Rinto?" Lenka lifted her face to see Rinto's face. But he buried her face to his chest again.

"Don't look at my face, stupid." Lenka smiled a bit because she was sure that Rinto's face were all red.

"Hey. Don't let her go from me!" Kaito shouted angrily at him.

"No, since she already confessed at me. She is mine! I like her too!" Rinto shouted back at Kaito.

"What?!" now Lenka is more surprised instead of Kaito.

"Yeah. I like you, Lenka-chan." Rinto serious about this.

"B-but. You just ended up with Miku, right?" Lenka put her sad expression again.

"No, it seems like i liked you since i started to date Miku. But, i didn't realize it. I do realized it. But, i thought it was my feeling towards my twin sister. No more. But, when i saw you with Kaito just now, i felt like i wanted to punch that Kaito right on his face," Kaito gave a death glare again at him, "but then i realized you were not even mine," then he smirked, "but since you already confessed to me. You're officially mine. Not him." Rinto pointed at Kaito.

"... Okay. Whatever. Now now, i gotta go. Goodbye you two. Oh and once more, don't make her ever cry again, or i will punch you later." Kaito waved her hand to the other two and walked away from them just to leave them alone.

"And now... What will we do?" Lenka chuckled nervously.

"I don't know. Let's get back to the class." Rinto said chuckling.

"Okay." Lenka smiles then walked in front of Rinto when suddenly Rinto pulled her again and kissed her on her lips while hugging her so tightly as he never want to lose her anymore.

"I love you, Lenka-chan. You're mine." he whispered at Lenka's red ear. 

**END**

* * *

By the way, sorry for my bad grammar w)/ READ & REVIEW please!


End file.
